suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Chanteur: The First Beast Who Laments For The Moon
La Chanteuse or Chanteur: The First Beast Who Laments For the Moon was originally the beast form of Almaria Duffner. After the death of its previous vessel, it now possesses Willem Kmetsch and Nephren Ruq Insania, and later offers its power to Feodor Jessman. Background Chanteur was one of the original beasts who roamed the planet back in the ancient past, until the Visitors came and transformed all of the original inhabitants of the planet into the Emnetwiht race. It is currently the only one of its kind and is immortal in that it cannot permanently die. Original Vessel The original vessel for Chanteur was an orphaned Emnetwiht girl named 'Almaria Duffner.' After losing her parents through some unknown means, she was taken to Gomag Orphanage where she met Willem Kmetsch. She lived a happy life there with Willem Kmetsch and the other children, until the Destruction of the Surface occurred when the curse binding the Emnetwihts to their human forms was broken and they started transforming back into their bestial selves. At the time of her transformation, Almaria was looking up at the moon, longing for her father, Willem Kmetsch, who was said to have died during the final battle against the Visitor, Elq Hrqstn.As soon as her transformation into Chanteur was completed, Almaria (as Chanteur) started devouring all of the souls in Gomag City and used her new beast powers to re-terraform the planet back to its original state as a grey desert. Chanteur/Almaria then used all of the souls of Gomag citizens to recreate a dream world version of Gomag City, for when her father would return to her. She then spent 500 years waiting in loneliness, wailing at the moon, until an incident would reunite her with her father, Willem. Reunion with Willem in the Dream World 500 years later, Willem eventually did come back to the surface aboard the airship 'Plantaginesta' on a rescue mission to save the crew and passengers of the 'Saxiflaga,' a military salvager airship which had crash-landed in Gomag en-route back to Règles Aile. When the airship was attacked after Chtholly Nota Seniorious accidentally woke up Elq's corpse, Chanteur/Almaria awoke. She then watched Chtholly's last stand from a distance. Noticing the badly hurt Willem and Nephren Ruq Insania nearby, Almaria as Chanteur sucked them inside of her dream world to save them. Inside her dream world, Almaria/Chanteur then took the form of a dream world version of Almaria and made Willem and Nephren live out the final days of humanity with the two of them being active participants in it. During this period, Dream Almaria pretended that Willem had just come back one year after the final battle and also formed a close bond with Nephren during this time and made her promise to take care of Willem, if Willem were to ever go away again. Death of Almaria Duffner Eventually, Willem and Nephren broke free from the dream world and came across the real Almaria who was being encased in a black crystal pillar with her body posed like the figurehead from the front of a ship extending from the middle of it. Walking up to it, Willem who was in great pain recalled that Almaria had never said the words,"Welcome Home!" or mentioned the promise they made about the butter cake. It is then that Almaria called out to him. Responding with a heart-filled apology for keeping her waiting for so long, Willem repaired Lapidemsibilus with his Babel talisman around his neck. Using it in combination with all of the thirty-five talismans in Lapidemsibilus, Willem sent Lapidemsibilus into overheat and stabbed the blade into the heart of the pillar, causing both the song to stop and making the pillar crumble. As the pillar crumbled, a smile appeared on the Almaria's crystal face forgiving Willem for not keeping the promise. She then died with the face of a cheerful daughter who was spoiled by her fatherSuka Suka Volume 4, Chapter 4, Part 7 - https://fgilantranslations.com/2017/04/13/shuumatsu-v4-c4-the-shiantor-lamenting-first-beast-p6/. Possessing Willem However, Chanteur wasn't ready for death and so tried to break free from its vessel and possess Willem Kmetsch. But this only half-succeeded as Nils Didek Foreigner intervened and sealed away both the beast and Willem's memories, while Nephren Ruq Insania absorbed and suppressed Chanteur's other half. It then stayed sealed within Willem as he was rescued and taken back to Règles Aile with the revived Elq Hrqstn. Battle of Corna di Luce Biological Features Over the course of Suka Suka and Suka Moka, Chanteur takes on a variety of forms. However, Chanteur was originally described to have taken the form of a huge clear black crystal pillar with the dead faces and souls of its victims being viewable through the crystal. Emnetwiht/Human Form Back when Chanteur was human, its original vessel, Almaria Duffner took the form of a young human teenage girl with long brown hair wrapped in a pigtail and brown eyes. She was of medium height and wore a white and pink T-shirt with a long grey skirt that was covered by a brown apron. Almaria Duffner (Beast Form) When Almaria transformed back into Chanteur, Chanteur's form changed slightly. It was still a huge black crystal pillar with the souls of victims still viewable through the crystal,however, in the center of it was Almaria's own crystallized body popping out from the middle of it, like the figurehead of a ship. Willem Kmetsch (Beast Form) When Willem activated Chanteur's powers for the first time, Willem was able to maintain his human form, however his eyes became gold. Nephren Ruq Insania (Beast Form) When Nephren becomes possessed by Chanteur, her left eye became gold. Health Dangers Special Abilities Chanteur's Song As the First Beast: Chanteur, Almaria's main weapon was her song which she used to lure and suck the souls of thousands of people into her dream world recreation of Gomag. Once inside her dream world, Chanteuse would use its mental manipulation abilities to create a Lotus-Eater' ''effect which caused all of the people who were sucked into it to gradually lose their memories and identities. As it devoured the energy from their bodies in the real world, their soul would be fully consumed by the illusion, resulting in the person's death. Illusion Creation and Memory Manipulation As Chanteur, Almaria had the ability to manipulate memories with her song, She could make people forget who they were and lull them into a false illusion. Sand-Disintegration As Chanteur, Almaria also had the ability of disintegrating any lush green areas into a grey ashen desert. She was the one responsible for turning most of the world into a desert. Willem also inherits this power. Known Vessels * Almaria Duffner - Original Vessel until Willem Kmetsch killed her and subsequently became possessed himself. * Willem Kmetsch - An Emnetwhit Second Enchantments Officer with Guardian Wings Military. He is the current vessel of Chanteur and holds half of Chanteur's powers. He is currently being kept sealed by the Guardian Wings Military. * Nephren Ruq Insania - A Leprechaun Fairy Weapon Soldier who is the beast's second vessel. She currently holds the other half of Chanteur, however, she is able to repress the Beast's destructive urges. * Feodor Jessman (Temporarily) - A Fourth Grade Officer with the Fifth Division of the Guardian Wings Military. He becomes a temporary vessel when he borrows Chanteur's powers to help destroy Vincra: The Fourteenth Beast who Binds Brightly. Trivia * There is currently a debate over the naming of Chanteur in the different Suka Suka media platforms. While the more correct translation of it should be '''La Chanteuse, according to the title of Rhantolk's book in Episode 12 of the Suka Suka anime and Chapter 5 of the Suka Suka Light Novel which means Female Singer or Songstress in French in reference to Almaria Duffner. The official Yen Press Translation of the Light Novel goes with the more gender neutral spelling of Chanteur' ''for the first novel' which means Singer in French. Some Suka Suka fans also prefer to go with fan translation of Shiantor. References Navigation Category:Races Category:Seventeen Beasts Category:Beast